wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Corrupted Ashbringer
Corrupted Ashbringer is an epic two-handed sword. It is unique in that it triggers a scripted event within the Scarlet Monastery, and the whispers of its former owner, Highlord Mograine, can be heard by the wielder. Source This item drops from the cache of the Four Horsemen in the Deathknight Wing of Naxxramas. Corrupted Ashbringer Speaks The Corrupted Ashbringer whispers the following phrases to its wielder: * I... was... pure... once. * Fought... for... righteousness. * I... was... once... called... Ashbringer. * Betrayed... by... my... order. * Destroyed... by... Kel'Thuzad. * Made... to serve. * My... son... watched... me... die. * Crusades... fed his rage. * Truth... is... unknown... to him. * Scarlet... Crusade ... is pure... no longer. * Balnazaar's... crusade... corrupted... my son. * Kill... them... all! Clips available here: http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/items-22691-corrupted-ashbringer.html The voice of the sword is that of Scarlet Highlord Mograine, the original bearer of the Ashbringer. He tells the tale of his war against the Scourge, and his betrayal by others in the Scarlet Crusade which caused his death at the hands of Kel'Thuzad, who then raised him as a death knight. Scarlet Commander Mograine, his son, witnessed this and his rage was fed by others in the Crusade, and his war against the Scourge. He is blind to the truth, which is that the Scarlet Crusade has become the vehicle for the Burning Legion's vengeance against the Scourge, through the dreadlord Balnazzar. In the end, he asks you to kill them all, but it's unknown whether he means the Scarlet Crusade, the Scourge, or both. There is also a second voice in the background, possibly the lich king's. The second voice is more difficult to figure out exactly what is being said. What's interesting is in the final clip both voices are united in "Kill... them... all!" what's unclear is if the two voices are talking about the same person/people. Both Frostmourne, and the Corrupted Ashbringer allow the Lich King to speak to the wielder. Possibly there are other blades like these, but if there are where/what are they, and who made them? Storyline Equipping this sword and zoning into Scarlet Monastery will make the mobs inside it face the player and kneel when the player walks by. Scarlet Commander Mograine yells: "Bow down! Kneel before the Ashbringer! A new dawn approaches, brothers and sisters! Our message will be delivered to the filth of this world through the chosen one!" ---- Approaching Mograine initiates an event where Highlord Mograine's ghost walks into the cathedral in Dreadnaught gear. The dialogue between father and son is as follows: Highlord Mograine: Renault... Scarlet Commander Mograine: Father... But... How? Highlord Mograine: Did you think that your betrayal would be forgotten? Lost in the carefully planned cover up of my death? Blood of my blood, the blade felt your cruelty long after my heart had stopped beating. And in death, I knew what you had done. But now, the chains of Kel'Thuzad hold me no more. I come to serve justice. I AM ASHBRINGER. Scarlet Commander Mograine Forgive me, father! Please... Highlord Mograine smites Scarlet Commander Mograine and Scarlet Commander Mograine falls to the ground, dead. Highlord Mograine: You are forgiven... Highlord Mograine despawns. ---- Talking with High Inquisitor Fairbanks yields the following information in on-screen dialogue windows: '' '''Fairbanks:' At last, the curse is lifted. Thank you, hero. Player: Curse? What's going on here, Fairbanks? Fairbanks: You mean, you don't know? The sword that you carry on your back - it is known as Ashbringer; named after its original owner. Player: Mograine? Fairbanks: Aye, the Highlord Mograine: A founder of the original order of the Scarlet Crusade. A knight of unwavering faith and purity; Mograine would be betrayed by his own son and slain by Kel'Thuzad's forces inside Stratholme. It is how I ended up here... Player: What do you mean? Fairbanks: It was High General Abbendis, High Inquisitor Isillien, and Highlord Mograine that formed the Crusade. In its infancy, the Crusade was a noble order. The madness and insane zealotry that you see now did not exist. It was not until the one known as Grand Crusader appeared that the wheels of corruption were set in motion. Player: I still do not fully understand. Fairbanks: The Highlord was the lynchpin of the Crusade. Aye, Mograine was called the Ashbringer because of his exploits versus the armies of the Lich King. With only blade and faith, Mograine would walk into whole battalions of undead and emerge unscathed - the ashes of his foes being the only indication that he had been there at all. Do you not understand? The very face of death feared him! It trembled in his presence! Player: Incredible story. So how did he die? Fairbanks: The only way a hero can die, : Through tragedy. The Grand Crusader struck a deal with Kel'Thuzad himself! An ambush would be staged that would result in the death of Mograine. The type of betrayal that could only be a result of the actions of one's most trusted and loved companions. Player: You mean... High Inquisitor Fairbanks nods. Fairbanks: Aye, the lesser Mograine, the one known as the Scarlet Commander, through - what I suspect - the dealings of the Grand Crusader. He led his father to the ambush like a lamb to the slaughter. Player: How do you know all of this? High Inquisitor Fairbanks lifts up his tabard revealing several gruesome scars. Fairbanks: Because I was there... I was the Highlord's most trusted advisor. I should have known... I felt that something was amiss yet I allowed it to happen. Would you believe that there were a thousand or more Scourge? Player: A thousand? For one man? Fairbanks: This was the Ashbringer, fool! As the Scourge began to materialize around us, Mograine's blade began to glow... to hum... the younger Mograine would take that as a sign to make his escape. They descended upon us with a hunger the likes of which I had never seen. Yet... Player: Yet? Yet what?? Fairbanks: It was not enough. Fairbanks smirks briefly, lost in a memory. Fairbanks: A thousand came and a thousand died. By the Light! By the might of Mograine! He would smite them down as fast as they could come. Through the chaos, I noticed that the lesser Mograine was still there, off in the distance. I called him, "Help us, Renault! Help your father, boy!" Player: And did he? High Inquisitor Fairbanks shakes his head. Fairbanks: No... He stood in the background, watching as the legion of undead descended upon us. Soon after, my powers were exhausted. I was the first to fall... Surely they would tear me limb from limb as I lay there unconscious; but they ignored me completely, focusing all of their attention on the Highlord. Player: Continue please, Fairbanks. Fairbanks: It was all I could do to feign death as the corpses of the Scourge piled upon me. There was darkness and only the muffled sounds of the battle above me. The clashing of iron, the gnashing and grinding... gruesome, terrible sounds. And then there was silence. He called to me! "Fairbanks! Fairbanks, where are you? Talk to me, Fairbanks!" And then came the sound of incredulousness. The bite of betrayal, ... Player: You mean... Fairbanks: The boy had picked up Ashbringer and driven it through his father's heart as his back was turned. His last words will haunt me forever: "What have you done, Renault? Why would you do this?" Player: You were right, Fairbanks. That is tragic. Fairbanks: The blade and Mograine were a singular entity. Do you understand? This act corrupted the blade and lead to Mograine's own corruption as a death knight of Kel'Thuzad. I swore that if I lived, I would expose the perpetrators of this heinous crime. For two days I remained under the rot and contagion of Scourge - gathering as much strength as possible to escape the razed city. Player: And you did... Fairbanks: Aye, I did. Much to the dismay of the lesser Mograine, I made my way back to the Scarlet Monastery. I shouted and screamed. I told the tale to any that would listen. And I would be murdered in cold blood for my actions, dragged to this chamber - the dark secret of the order. But some did listen... some heard my words. Thus was born the Argent Dawn... Player: You tell an incredible tale, Fairbanks. What of the blade? Is it beyond redemption? Fairbanks: I'm afraid that the blade which you hold in your hands is beyond saving. The hatred runs too deep. But do not lose hope, . Where one chapter has ended, a new one begins. Fairbanks: Find his son - a more devout and pious man you may never meet. It is rumored that he is able to build the Ashbringer anew, without requiring the old, tainted blade. Player: But his son is dead. High Inquisitor Fairbanks shakes his head. Fairbanks: No, ; only one of his sons is dead. The other lives... High Inquisitor Fairbanks points to the sky. Fairbanks: The Outland... Find him there... See the Ashbringer article for speculation as to the identity of Mograine's other son. Notes *It is confirmed by Blizzard that the sword cannot currently be turned into its Legendary form, , at this time. *The quest text states that the corrupted blade cannot be made into the but that Highlord Mograine's other son can make the anew. High Inquisitor Fairbanks states that this second son is in the Outland, which will be released in Burning Crusade. The damage output for the legendary Ashbringer is actually lower than what this epic version deals, so it is likely that the stats on the legendary version of this weapon will be changed before it is actually released. *The Will of the Ashbringer is an "on equip" buff which has the blade talking to you on occasion. *While wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer, you are hated by the faction Argent Dawn. Your normal reputation returns when you unequip . in full Dreadnaught wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer.]] }} Category:Swords Category:Epic Items Category:Instance:Naxxramas